Paradise Lost
by Winter Warmth
Summary: Soriku Oneshot "S-stop! Riku, let go, please!" It was obvious that he seemed uncomfortable, to anyone on-looking. But he knew he was aroused; he could feel it.


Can't believe I haven't posted this here yet, rofl. Wrote this a while back. Enjoy~ Oh, and for those that read my other stories, Forbidden and Friends Forever, I'm sorry for not updating yet! D: My partner has been away on a trip, so she hasn't been able to reply. But she just got back, so expect an update soon!~

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd like to, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Squeenix. Or The Hollywood Undead, which is where the title comes form. Nor do I own Tim Hortons, which fuck, I wish a lot that I did. But I don't. ):

* * *

"What now, Sora?" A hand carressed the male's cheek, pinned underneath him. He squirmed, fruitlessly attempting to free himself. No, freedom wouldn't be so easy as that, he'd been sure of that. His knee was oh-so-tactfully placed between the brunette's legs, his other knee on the outside and beside his other leg. His hans firmly held his small wrists above his head. This had all been planned. He knew that there weren't any gym classes for the next period, leaving the change rooms free of any students.

He had given his brunette friend an anonymous note, telling him to meet him in front of the doors to the boys change rooms; making it seem like some kind of love letter from a secret admirer. And, in some ways, it had been. It was great fun seeing the shock on his face when he had shown up instead of some female, probably what he was expecting to see. Pff, females. Just a living, walking sack of tears, love, and drama. They weren't worth his time, no matter if all the girls swooned when he walked by.

"S-stop! Riku, let go, please!" It was obvious that he seemed uncomfortable, to anyone on-looking. But he knew he was aroused; he could feel it. Naturally, with his knee placed between his leg. He knew the other wanted this. He didn't obey his begging, his grip not loosening. Instead, he leaned down close to his face and stole a kiss to his lips. It was hungry, as he nibbled on his lip. His other, unoccupied hand had slipped under his shirt at some point, tweaking playfully at one of his nipples.

An unwanted pleasurable moan escaped the helpless one, giving him his chance to slip his tongue in and explore the wet cavern. He found the other male's tongue soon enough, prodding and twirling. He pulled back reluctantly when his tongue was bitten, smirking down upon his spikey haired friend; who seemed to shiver slightly, knowing that probably wasn't a smart move. "Oh? Bite my tongue, will you?" His hand slid down his chest and stomach, slender fingers slipping inside the top of his pants.

"N-no!" A small protest came from his lips, but it was ignored. His hand found what he was looking for immediately, wrapping around his member. He had done this before, and he knew the soft spots. The places that really made him moan. He rubbed his finger over the tip, rolling back the skin each time. Sure enough, a strangled moan escaped his throat; like he was trying to hold it back. It was no use, he couldn't hold back pleasure. "Face it, Sora. You like it. You're aroused, I can feel that you're hard." The brunette panted ever so softly, flushed face looking up at him. "Just enjoy it already,"

He leaned forwards once again, his tongue gliding across the skin on his neck; then nibbling and sucking at a spot on his throat. He continued to pump his length while also nibbling his neck, both working fervently. A loud, pleasurable moan was out in the open again; but he could tell this one wasn't held back in the least. Good. He gently let go of his hands, his now free hand pulling his shirt up and over his head.

Moving away from his neck, he worked his way down until he reached the hard tip of his nipple, biting gently and licking it. Another moan. He moved on again as his hand stopped playing with his cock, pulling down on his pants so they were around his ankles. He could hear him huffing as he stuck his tongue out and let it slid down his entire length. He felt him shudder and supress yet another moan. A grin graced his lips as he moved back up and engulfed him now, taking him in his mouth.

The moan he had been holding back was let out as he arched his back slightly; and he both felt and tasted the come that shot out of him. He swallowed what was in his mouth, though he was still left with some on his face. He removed his mouth from his cock, grinning up at him. "About time you came. It was a lot too, were you holding it back? You normally come from when I start with the handjob," He let out a small, soft chuckle. "Then again, it has been awhile since the last time we've done it. I'm sure you haven't even played with yourself since then, am I right?" He got no answer from the huffing brunette, which meant that he was right.

He wiped the white liquid from his face, licking it from his hands as he moved up and back to his mouth. His tongue darted inside, and while one of his hands went back to pumping his penis, his other moved to his rear. He immediately started at three, slipping his slick fingers inside of his tight hole. "Always the same; tight. Like you had never been fucked before," The other groaned loudly as he moved his fingers around inside, twisting, and his other hand slid up and down his length. A few moments longer and he pulled his wet fingers out and removed his other hand from his member. He could hear him panting loudly as he stopped to pull his own pants off, then sitting Sora up.

The other knew exactly what he was expecting, lowering his face to suck him off. This was all very pleasurable for him. He listened to the small sounds he made, feeling the movement of his tongue gliding along his own penis. He pulled back the foreskin with his teeth, licking and sucking. This wasn't anything new to either of them; he was like a pro at this by now. At least, it sure as hell felt like it. He couldn't help a loud moan escaping his throat, arching slightly just as the other had as he released his come inside his mouth. God, did that ever feel good. Having the brunette lick, suck, and nibble at his throbbing cock; his rather wanting cock.

He couldn't hold it back, now that he had came. He needed to take him. He needed to have the satisfaction and pleasure of feeling his large cock press into his tight hole, working in and out, in and out; pumping deeply. Just thinking of it was making him hard again. He grabbed Sora by the waist, causing him to gasp softly, flipping him around and onto his hands and knees. He placed himself in between his cheeks, at the entrace. How nice it was, so small and tight-looking. It made him want to fuck the hell out of it. He pressed into him, his cock moving into him. He didn't even bother about being gentle, as this wasn't their first time.

A loud gasp followed by a throaty, pleasurable moan filled the air as he thrust his hips against him, pulling and pushing his cock in and out. It was so hot in there, it made him want to fuck him even harder. Just as he thought this, he heard the shout of, "H-harder, ah! R-Rikuuu~!" From the small brunette under him. He obeyed, pumping harder and faster than he just was. His breath came in short, sharp pants as he felt the persperation rolling off his skin. He had a firm grip on his hips as they both moved to the rthym of his thrusts.

Backs were arched and loud moans were thrown into the air as they both came together; colllapsing on the floor in a hot, sticky, sweaty heap. They were both heaving as he finally pulled his penis out from inside of his spikey-haired lover, arms wrapping around him as he turned as curled up to his chest. Having came inside of him, it spilled messily from his hole, but they didn't let that bother them. He kissed his forehead as he held him close. "I love you, Sora." "I love you too, Riku...,"

* * *

Hmm, comments? This isn't recent, so... and it isn't modified, rofl. I didn't touch it up since then. So, reviews? (: And thanks for reading.


End file.
